iCarly: Wet Secrets
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: A Cam fic. Rated M for intense sexual moments.


It was an average day in the Shay apartment, and Carly and Sam were upstairs in the iCarly studio. Carly and Sam were gazing into each other's eyes, as they leaned against bean bags on the ground. All of the doors and such were unlocked, which kind of weirded both Carly and Sam out, but they just went with it. "So, have any ideas for a new skit?", Sam asked in attempt to make conversation. Carly smiled. "Oh you," she said. "What?", Sam asked. "You never wanna do planning, you're all about improv," Carly said. "Yeah, I guess... but it's always okay to do a little... planning," Sam replied. Carly was now a little more curious about what was on Sam's mind. "So, does the fact we... locked the door and closed the blinds count as planning?", Carly asked. "Don't forget the dim lighting," Sam mentioned. "Yeah, that too," Carly chuckled. There was more silence in the room. Sam moved a little closer to Carly now, who was now starting to get tense. "This was kind of planned... but what we'll do from here on out will be improv...", Sam said seductively as she leaned against Carly.

Carly sighed a bit, as Sam put her hand on Carly's stomach, and rubbed it down softly. Carly was starting to get an idea on where Sam was trying to go, and was confused if she wanted to take part in it, but she found herself leaning towards doing so. "Sam... I'm starting to see what's going on, and," Carly began. Sam hushed her. "No Carls, it's fine. Only stop me if you don't want it," she said. Carly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll go through with it," she said. Sam smiled "Yeah, it's fine. I mean we've both maked out with Freddie a little, so we might as well try each other...", Sam said quietly.

A moment passed, and Sam found a need to move on from simply pressing herself against Carly. She slipped off her socks and jeans, and pulled off Carly's as well. Carly started getting uncomfortable and much more tense. Sam got up and dropped her thong. "Relax, so you can enjoy this better," she said. Carly gulped and took off her own undergarments very slowly. Sam got onto the floor with her knees and crawled over, and viciously ripped Carly's thong for her. "Come on, don't be such a baby," Sam whined. "W-what do I do?", Carly bashfully asked. "Just sorta... spread your legs, like this," said Sam as she grabbed Carly's legs and set them in place. Sam got flat against the ground and neared her head towards Carly's pussy. "Sam, I don't find this comfortable," Carly said as she moved her legs in a bit. "Come on, we're not stopping after starting like this," Sam said. Carly groaned and sighed, and then Samy spread out Carly's legs again and started eating her out. Carly quickly started moaning. This was her first time expieriencing something like this, and the fact it was with Sam somehow turned her on more. All she felt was an immense pleasure but slight pain, and no matter how hard she tried leeping her mouth shut, she couldn't. The entire room was filled with moans now. Sam lifted her head up. "How is it so far?", she asked. Carly looked down. "Why'd you stop?", she moaned. Sam smiled and delved back into it. Her tongue slid around inside Carly much more rapidly. Carly kept moaning and getting wetter. The spectacle only made Sam herself leaking wet puddles as well, she needed to be pleasured too. She backed up from Carly. "You're turn," she said while smiling. Carly switched spots with Sam, as Sam took off her shirt and undid her bra after sitting down and leaning against the bean bag. Carly did the same as she layed against the ground, and went into Sam the same way she did to Carly. Carly tried licking out Sam, and then eating her out. Sam giggled up a lot and started sucking in some slight pain every once in a while, but the whole time throughout she was enjoying it. Carly got up onto her knees and exchanged a long stare with Samy. "Was I good?", Carly asked. Sam laughed. "Great, you're already a natural," she said. "So... what now?", Carly asked. Samy thought for a second, as she crawled over to Carly on her knees, and layed her against the ground. "Ever hear of sixty-nine?", asked Sam. "Uhh, yeah... vaguely. Accidentally ran across it on the internet once," Carly said in reply. "You... you know what to do, right?", Sam asked. Carly didn't say another word, but instead started to lick up Sam, who's pussy was hovering over her. "Aw yeah...", grunted Sam, who put her face down near Carly's hip area, and began to lick her out. Carly struggled and tried keeping her cool as she licked out her best friend, and vice versa. She wanted to keep going without hesitation, to keep licking out Sam nonstop as she was pleasured. However, she couldn't keep up long. Sam was going way too rapidly, and she got really wet. She ended up cumming. "Aw, gross," Sam said, as Carly released her load all in Sam's face and mouth. Carly quickly removed herself from Sam abruptly. "I'll go get you a cup you can spit it out into or some-", Carly began, but then she saw Sam, sitting in the center of the room cleaning it up with her mouth. "Sam?", Carly asked. Sam looked up. "What, you want me to save you some?", she asked. Carly had a disgusted expression. "Ew... no," she said. "Why would you even eat that?", she questioned. "Because it's hot," Sam said. Carly was a little struck back. "Ew...", she said again. "What? Come on Carly, it's just a little cum. You act like you've never masturbated before," Sam said. Carly shook her head as she started putting her thong back on. "Sam... that was actually the first time I've done that... I feel so wrong now," she said. Sam laughed, and Carly sighed. Come on, Sa-", Carly started to say as Sam laughed again. "What?", she asked. "I get it. CUM on," Sam giggled. "Stop that, Sam. That whole thing was wrong. I just feel bad about it now, I wanted to wait until I get married to have sex, and I didn't picture having it with you," Carly explained. Sam sighed, as she started putting her own clothing back on. "Carly. That's just the shame you get after releasing it all. It happens to everyone. You'll feel bad for a while, but soon you'll just want more, and want it to be even dirtier," Sam explained. Carly pulled her head through her shirt and looked at Sam. "Do you feel bad after doing it?", she asked her. "Carly, I didn't even release my cum that time. And do I ever feel shame?", she replied. Carly laughed up a bit at the last part. "Yeah, you usually do everything with a concious," she jokingly stated, as the two walked out of the room. Five seconds after they left, Freddie emerged from behind the curtain in the corner of the room, with a camera. "Haha, got you guys now...", he said cryptically.

Carly and Sam walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. "Hey Carly, have anymore of today's special?", Sam asked in a flirty voice. Spencer looked over from the couch. "What special?", he asked unaware of what Sam truly meant. Carly looked over at Sam with a worried face, as Sam stared back with a smile. "Oh you know, the daily special they have at the soup kitchen," Sam said. "Eww, that soup kitchen is nasty! I heard a hobo peed in one of their soup bowls!", Spencer said. "Oh those darn hobos," Sam said. "Uh, yeah," Carly agreed. "Man, those dirty ol' hobos. Maybe sometimes they know just what a girl wants," Sam said while winking at Carly. Spencer looked over confused. "I don't get it," he said. "Neither do I," Carly agreed while giving Sam a mean look. Sam opened the fridge and took out a couple of water bottles. She handed one over to Carly, and she accidentally spilled a little bit on herself. "Great, now I'm all wet," said Carly. Sam laughed. "I thought you were already wet before," Sam whispered as Carly growled back. "Hey you know what makes me wet?", Spencer said. Carly and Sam looked at each other in confusion, taking what Spencer said out of context. "Taking a shower", Spencer said. "Taking a shower makes me wet. Get it? Because Carly spilled water and got wet, and I... well yeah, guess it's not that funny," Spencer pouted. Carly and Sam left the room and head back upstairs. Freddie walked by them. "Uh, hi," he said. Sam ignored him and pushed his back as she walked past him, sending him down the stairs. "OW? What was THAT for?", he asked. "For being you," Sam said. "Come on Sam don't be so mean to him," Carly said, as they both went back up stairs. Freddie got up and brushed himself off. "Going back home?", Spencer asked. "Uh yeah, I got a video I need to edit," Freddie said. "Oh, well, what... what kind of video?", Spencer asked. Freddie stood there in silence for a sec. Despite Spencer being a total bro he loves to talk to, he thought it would be a much better idea NOT to tell him he had a video of his little sister fucking the shit out of her best friend. "Ah, just some nature footage. You can get some really nice shots of birds in the windows upstai-" Freddie started to explain, but Spencer started ignoring him. "Yeah, you better get home now," Spencer said. Freddie left the Shay apartment and entered his own apartment, the 8-D apartment.

Freddie entered his apartment living room and tired ignoring his mom while walking over to his room. "Hi son, welcome home," greeted Ms. Benson. "Oh, hi mom. I'm gonna be a little busy today. Can you try not to bother me too much?", Freddie asked. Ms. Benson sighed. "Oh, alright, just be done by supper. I got some nice steamed vegetables," she said. Freddie sighed. "Alright mom," he said as he closed and blocked entrance to his room by putting a chair under the knob. He took out his laptop and set it down on his bed, and then laid down on it flat on his stomach. He hooked up his video camera to the laptop and uploaded all the footage of Carly and Sam having sex onto it. He watched the clips, over and over, of Carly and Sam eating each other out with some sixty-nine action. Freddie looked over to his nightstand. His mom had left lotion there for him in case he ever had dry hands, as well as tissues in case he ever woke up with a runny noise. Either way, Freddie knew the tissues were about to get sticky.

He unloaded some lotion onto the plan of his left hand and unbuckled his pants with his right, and got the tissues ready. He took out Sony Vegas and managed to edit a continious loop of Carly's cum release together. He watched it about five times over, and turned the volume up until his headphones were filling his head with the noise of Carly moaning with the ultimate pleasure. He split up the audio so that Sam would be in one ear, and Carly in the other. He watched it over and over, and thought back to when he was there recording it. This got him turned on so much, he couldn't take it. He transferred the lotion into his right hand and mashed it over his dick. It was now covered in what would allow him to pleasure himself smoothly. He slowly reached for some tissues and covered up an area of his bed with them. He grabbed his dick and started to fap rapdily. He managed to go on for about a minute, until he heard his mom knock on his door. It was so abrupt and surprising it caused him to unleash his load all over, with a majority of it flying past the small mount of tissues he set up. "Freddie, you let me in RIGHT NOW! You can't jam your door! What if there was a fire?", Ms. Benson cried. Freddie shut his laptop, threw the tissues into the trash, cleaned off his dick. He was about to put his pants back on, but Ms. Benson came crashing in, with Freddie and his willy facing face-first forward towards her. "FREDDIE!", Ms. Benson screamed. She looked over at his bed, only to see his laptop. "Were you... were you watching porn?", she questioned. "No! I was just getting dressed, I swear!", he yelled. "With the SAME clothes you were wearing when you just came back home? Let me see what's on the laptop", Ms. Benson said as she walked over to his bed. "Mom, no! NO!", Freddie screamed, as he tried rushing towards the laptop, with his willy wiggling in the air. Ms. Benson beat him to it, and opened the laptop, as the headphones got ripped out. Her eyes widened, as she saw the looping clip of Carly and Sam fucking each other, with cum flying out of Carly's pussy. "FREDDDDDIEEEE!", she yelled.

Meanwhile, at the exact same time Freddie was fapping, Carly and Sam were up in the studio again. "So... wanna play a game?", Sam asked. Carly was too lost in thought, as she stared down at the floor, still feeling bad about what she had done. "Carly?", Sam asked. Carly snapped back into attention. "What?", she asked Sam. "Okay, look. It was a one time thing, don't spend the rest of your life worrying about it. It happened, it's over, and won't happen again... unless, you want it too," Sam said. Carly was feeling a little better while she said that up until the very last part, which just made her more unsure. Something about the entire scenario filled her with wild excitement, and a naughty feel that pleased her, but it also felt wrong and naughty (the bad kind). "Sam, I think it shouldn't have happened at all," she admitted. "Well it's not like this is some kind of crappy fan-fiction where you could just time travel and prevent it," Sam said. Carly was a little pissed off now. "Sam, that's not funny. Can we just try and put this behind us," she said. Sam thought for a second. "Are you saying... you didn't like it?", she asked. Cary facepalmed and grunted a little. "At the time, yes. But now... not so much...", she said. The clock struck 5:30 PM, and it was only thirty minutes until the next live episode of iCarly. "Aw crap, we didn't write down any cool skits. Where's Freddie at anyway? He needs to be here for the show," Sam said. But then it hit Carly. Wasn't it a little odd that Freddie was just leaving the upstairs room after they had left and were heading back up? "Oh. My. God," Carly said. Sam looked over. "What? Think he's still laying on the ground from when I pushed him earlier?", Sam asked. Carly quickly looked over to Sam. "Not funny!", she yelled. "I think Freddie may have saw everything we did!", she screamed. "Now you're just talking nonse- wait... oh my God, you're right," Sam said in shock. Carly and Sam rushed downstairs again and head for the door. "What's going on?", Spencer asked. "We need to talk to Freddie," Carly explained. "Ah, he went back to his apartment. Said he got footage of birds to watch," Spencer said. "Yeah, birds during mating season," Sam sarcastically added as Carly opened the door. Ms. Benson was there, holding Freddie's laptop. "Girls, I think there's something you need to see," she said to them. Sam and Carly knew exactly what it had to be. "Come on, I'll have to show you somewhere private...", she said, and they all walked down to the hotel entrance, out the door, and got into Ms. Benson's car. "Here, we need to get away from Freddie," she said. "So basically what I usually try to do?", Sam joked, and the three drove off.


End file.
